This application is related to U.S. Disclosure Document No. 470,629 filed Sep. 11, 2000 with the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office.
The present invention relates to a pleated blind.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided a pleated blind comprising a plurality of flexible tubular fabric slats in which adjacent slats are connected together contiguously in side by side relationship.